The Lost Angel
by Quatre's Angel3
Summary: READ IT AND FIND OUT!
1. Default Chapter

Yu-Gi-Oh 'The Lost Angel'  
  
Angel: Hey all I'm Angel Maxwell. Sadly I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...and I don't own jade or cloey. but I do own Angel Motou. *sigh* well enough with this mindless stuff and onto my pointless fan fic.  
  
Seto: I agree.  
  
Angel: *smacks him* SHUT IT KAIBA! DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK!?!  
  
Seto: *hides* no...  
  
Angel: well onto my fan fic!  
  
============================================================================ ===========================  
  
~Setting: a park~  
  
Angel: *sat quietly on a bench reading as Yugi and his friends, Jade, Cloey, Seto, Joey and Bakura walked by*  
  
Yugi: *looked over at Angel* "she looks like my long lost sister..."  
  
Joey: "I'm sure she dose..." *eats doughnuts*  
  
Seto: "Joey you arnt even paying attention..."  
  
Joey: "yes I am..."  
  
Seto: "then what did Yugi just say?"  
  
Joey: "I said I was paying attention, I didn't say what of. Geez! food needs some attention to."  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi: "well at any rate, I doubt thats her..."  
  
Seto: "why is that?"  
  
Yugi: "because she ran away a long time ago without any money or food to aid her."  
  
Seto: "so you think she died?"  
  
Yugi: "sadly, yes..."  
  
Cloey: "I'm sure she is fine."  
  
Yugi: "thats what I'm hopeing..."  
  
Bakura: "she sure is pritty..."  
  
Jade: "huh? who? wha?"  
  
Joey: "just give in to the food..."  
  
jade: *shrugs and eats with joey*  
  
Seto: "what was you sisters name yugi?"  
  
Yugi: "Angel..."  
  
Seto:"well then I'll go ask her if she is or knows Angel Motou." *walked over and sat on the bench beside her* "hey there, I'm Seto Kaiba."  
  
Angel: *sets her book down* "hello." *she looks over at him* "did you want something?"  
  
Seto: "I was wondering, do you know an Angel Motou?"  
  
Angel: *smiled and nodded.* "I sure do." *she looked down laughed a bit then looked back up at him* "are you looking for her?"  
  
Seto: "yeah...well...not me...but..." *points to Yugi* "he is."  
  
Angel: "why?"  
  
Seto: "because Angel Motou is his siter and she ran away from home and he wants to find her because he misses her. Yugi really wants to know."  
  
Angel: "...Yugi..."  
  
Seto: "you know him?"  
  
Angel: "yes...he's my brother..." *she smiled a bit* "I'm Angel Motou..."  
  
============================================================================ ================ Reveiw please, tell me if you want me to write more. ~_^ 


	2. Found

Yu-Gi-Oh 'The Lost Angel 2'  
  
Angel: well here is chapter 2... not much to say....I hope you like my ficcy so far, and I hope you will enjoy chapter 2. ^_^  
  
============================================================================ =====================  
  
Seto: "your Angel Motou?" *smiles* "well then, I suppose I should bring Yugi over here, after all you are his little sister."  
  
Angel: "he's probably forgotten he ever had a sister..." *she sighed as she focused on the ground*  
  
Seto: "NO!, no, thats not true at all..." *he smiled* "he said you looked alot his younger sis. and thats why I came over here to ask you."  
  
Angel: "really?" *her smile was short and sweet*  
  
Seto: "yeah." *laughed* "and Yugi's friend Ryou Bakura thinks your cute." *he stood up and streached* "come over and see him."  
  
Angel: *stood up* "alright then..."  
  
Seto: *brought angel over to Yugi, Jade, Cloey, Bakura and joey* "um....yugi?"  
  
Yugi: "yeah?" *yugi's expresstion looked hopeful.*  
  
Seto: "I hope you still remember you sister Angel." *pointed over to the young brown haired girl with vilolet eyes*  
  
Angel: *smiled at Yugi* "hey big bro, long time no see."  
  
Yugi: *his eyes started to well up with tears* "Angel...I thought..." *smiled and whiped the tears away* "I really missed you Angel."  
  
Angel: "I missed you too. But don't go all mushy on me now..." *she giggled and hugged him*  
  
Yugi: "Angel these are my Friends Jade, Joey, Bakura and Cloey."  
  
Cloey: "hey."  
  
Joey: "huh? food? where?"  
  
Yugi: "no joey...my sis."  
  
Joey: "oh! hey..."  
  
Ally: "hey."  
  
Seto: "and thats Bakura" *points to him* "he's the one who likes you."  
  
Bakura: *blushes* "uh....hi...."  
  
Angel: *smiles* "hey all!"  
  
Seto: *hugs cloey*  
  
Cloey: "Seto's my bf."  
  
Seto: "and proud of it."  
  
Ally: "what about all those fan girls."  
  
Cloey: "I WILL DESTROY THERE SOULS IF THEY DARE GO NEAR MY SETO KAIBA!"  
  
Everyone (except kaiba): *takes a step away from cloey*  
  
Ally: "Joey is mine, right joe?"  
  
Joey: *nods, mouth full of food.*  
  
Angel & Ally: *sweatdrop*  
  
============================================================================ ================  
  
Review please, I will ceate more chapters later if I get more reveiws. 


End file.
